Gizmo
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Gizmo moves back to his hometown of "Gadget City." this takes place after Teen Titans was canceld and Giz, get's his own show, more chapters soon to come.
1. Gizmo on his show, Cosmo, The Crime

Gizmo moves back to his hometown of, "Gadget City" where he is a big celebrity there he even host's his own radio show and also has a website, his show is about... giving criminal advice to the people.

Let's start our first chapter.

Little Gizmo was on his radio show talking to the callers.

"Listen up snotbrains! this is your pal Gizmo who's better then all of you losers. i'm here to give you criminal advise to help you rule the stinking world, or just gadget city first caller or on the air."

The callers voice.

"Hello Gizmo my's name Rocky I want to rob the city's first national bank  
I was wondering what kind of weapon should I use?"

He then shouts to the caller.

"Use a machine gun you stupid moran! thank you for your call."

The show was now over.

"That's our stinking show for today this is your boy Gizmo the real villain."

He then takes off his headphones and leaves the studio, when coming out one of the employee's walks by and said.

"That was a great show Gizmo."

He said

"Ah blow it out of your cakehole."

Just then Gaddy Giz's inturn walks up and says to him.

"Hey Giz, I forgot to remind you, your brother Cosmo called."

He said out of frustrating.

"Tell that stupid brother of mine i'll meet him at the club soon louzy crybaby!"

She then repiled.

"I take it you don't like your brother."

He now tell's her.

"No, he's always been the crybaby of the family he's jealous of me, because i've got to go to  
the hive academy and he did't."

Gaddy now tell's him.

"Did anybody ever told you, you have a attitude problem."

He got mad and said while leaving.

"Ah who ask you dum girl."

He was now at the club of "Gadget City" sitting and talking with his younger brother Cosmo.

Cosmo after drinking his tea, says to his older brother.

"So... Genius has your brillant radio show."

Gizmo told him.

"It's way better then your ability's at being a villian."

Cosmo putting his right hand on his cheek, says.

"Are you still mad because the girl you liked is dating Kid Flash now."

He replied.

"Oh shut up brat!"

Cosmo, then said.

"She did had nice legs."

Gizmo told him.

"Oh whatever, crummy pink hair witch."

When thinking Cosmo suddenly hatch up a plan to make his brother feel better.

"Cheer up bro, I know what would make you feel better let's both go break in the city's jewelry store just you and me!"

He now said with a grin on his face.

"Cool!"

Right after midnight Gizmo and Cosmo broke into the city's famous jewelry store, when getting ready to leave the police was already out there waiting for theme, the chief with the m says.

"All right this the police! ether come out now or we will take you in by force!"

Gizmo used his giant mechanical spider legs blast's the windows his brother Cosmo also using his own gadgets as well, but his brother soon got jealous of him. Gizmo said.

"Your such a show off brat!"

Cosmo said.

"Oh not this again you always do this Gizmo."

Giz, then mad got at him and said out of anger.

"Take this!"

He then blast his lazer at poor Cosmo.

You have to read the next chapter to see what happends.


	2. Arrested, Brickering Brothers

The police were now coming in to the jewerly store both Gizmo & Cosmo were still brickering at each other, that was when all the cops decided to sneak up right behind them and arrest the two brothers, when they both got into the  
squad car Gizmo says to his brother Cosmo, out of anger.

"Dum stinking stupid little briother of mine!"

Cosmo told him.

"Oh, shut up you hive loser!"

Suddenly, one of the cops in the frount side of the squad says to cuffed Gizmo.

"Hey wait a minute your that boy who host's that radio program in the morning aren't you?"

He tells the police officer.

"Why yes... yes I am!"

He then says to cuff Giz.

"Hey can I have your autogragh you may be a bad but I do find you entertaining!"

Still handcuffed he gets out a pen in one of his green pockets and sighs his name inside the cops  
hat, having a nice smile on his face Cosmo then got upset at him.

Gizmo says.

"What? I am a big celebrity around here barth brain!"

While the squad was now driving off, Cosmo says.

"I hate my brother!"

I'll write more soon!


End file.
